


Blueberry Blush

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about some nice scourge sisters smut?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Blush

Her arms hooked themselves around you, pulling you closer. You could smell the blush on her cheeks, as well as the matching one on yours. Mutual romance. You personally enjoyed this the most about pailing with Vriska. You were always together in everything, from the embarrassing first kiss of the night to the later activities that will leave you both screaming each other’s name. 

She kisses your lips, letting you move your tongue across her lips, tasting the delicious blueberry that is her lipstick. It’s the same flavour as her cheeks, you note before she extends her own tongue, playfully rubbing against your own. The sensation is familiar but not at all unwelcome, and you continue to intertwine your tongue with her’s. 

By now, both your sets of hands have absent-mindedly started to trail over each other’s bodies, feeling one another through clothing. Vriska lost her jacket at one point, thankfully, and you make a quick comment on how you both should lose some more layers. She agrees and soon you are duo of giggles and exposed skin. 

“I do believe it’s my turn, Terezi,” she says, kissing your neck. She kisses you get your attention, not to leave a mark, and boy does it get your attention. She moves her head from your neck to your breast, which she kisses one while working the other in her hand, then switches, to your stomach. Venturing lower she was now comfortably on her knees, while you were left to lean against the side of your recuperacoon. 

She was extremely good with her tongue, you blame, or rather thank her long speech pattern for exercising said muscle. Just as she was good with one aspect of her mouth, she was also very good at keeping her sharp, extended teeth out of the way. All and all, Vriska was great a giving head. 

You felt your knees growing weak as you approached your orgasm, and you look down to your partner. She was preoccupied with both pleasuring you with her mouth and herself with her hand. Together you come into the night, loving every moment. You do love every moment spent with her, your most loving matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
